<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooky Scary Skeletons! by HailSam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309952">Spooky Scary Skeletons!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam'>HailSam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherryberry Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cuties, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Red's College Days, Red/Blue - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya know...they say our home was built on a burial mound.”</p><p>Sans tells the kids a funny story, which gets them in a little bit of trouble...</p><p>A prompt fic from a Discord I'm in!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherryberry Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooky Scary Skeletons!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ages of the kids:</p><p>Sans-12<br/>Paps-9<br/>Bitsy-7<br/>Boss and Brom-6<br/>Azzy-3<br/>Arial-2<br/>Westminster-Red is either pregnant or about to be</p><p>Egan-Fellby, little fire, gets a new name when he’s ‘mature’</p><p>This was great fun, it def can be canon but since we're not anywhere NEAR this part in the fic, I decided to make it its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ya know...they say our home was built on a burial mound.”</p><p>Papyrus stops what he was doing-digging in the backyard with his trowel in an effort to find buried treasure-to look up at his big brother. In the hot summer sun, Sans has taken to wearing jean shorts and striped shirts, but still wears this weird beanie that Poppy gave him for his birthday last year. Papyrus has refused to take off his orange coat since Spring ended, and although he gets hot, it’s not enough to really complain over. “HUH?”</p><p>Sans’ grin widens, his feet rocking back and forth on the porch as if he’s holding a deep dark secret. “A burial mound. Where they bury dead humans.”</p><p>That’s right. Humans died and left themselves behind. He’s always been curious of what remained in Sans’ mommy’s grave, but felt the question was too creepy to bring up. He wrinkled his face. “LIKE THE CEMETERY?”</p><p>“Like where Mommy’s buried?” Papyrus nods and Sans shakes his head in return. “No, that’s different.”</p><p>“HOW?”</p><p>“ ‘cause a burial mound is fer uh…” His face does the same wrinkling that Mama’s does when he’s thinking up an answer to something he didn’t expect to be questioned about. “It’s fer the people who were here first.”</p><p>“THERE WAS PEOPLES HERE FIRST?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Sans hops off the porch, a plume of dust popping off from his sneakers when he hits the ground, dusting off his shorts as if they had been dirtied. “Lots of them. So many of them.”</p><p>“WHERE THEY ALL GO?” Papyrus looks around curiously, as if he could spy them now, despite having been long gone. Sans hides a snicker.</p><p>“They’re buried, duh. But like, that means the house is haunted.” He looks serious when he says this, so Papyrus had no reason to not believe his brother. “Buuuut…”</p><p>“BUT?” Papyrus parroted back in confusion as Sans bounced in place.</p><p>“Egan invited me over to his house to spend the night…” Sans’ grin spread as Papyrus cocked his head in confusion.</p><p>“SO?” Egan was a purple fire elemental monster Sans had made friends with. Sans had stated that they would get married one day, although Mama and Daddy seemed to find it funny.</p><p>“My birthday’s on Halloween, don’t ya think it’s a little odd nothing baaaad happened then?”</p><p>Papyrus cupped his chin in thought, shrugging. “I GUESS?”</p><p>“I’m protecting ya from zombies!” Sans rolled his eye pips as if it was simple, huffing. “But I won’t be here, so you and the babies better be prepared!” Sans snickered as he skipped away up the porch stairs, leaving Papyrus to his thoughts and his bucket of dirt.</p><p>Obviously, this meant...Papyrus had to be the new protector!!!</p><p>Ah, but first...he had to wash his hands. Good skeletons always kept clean after all!!</p><p>~~</p><p>“What ya doin’?”</p><p>Papyrus let out a very long, put-upon sigh, a sigh he’d heard the older teens use when asked a very silly question. He put his hands on his hips as he stared at his little sister. “DUH. I’M GONNA CUT THE ZOMBIES OFF BEFORE BROTHER LEAVES FOR HIS BIRTHDAY!”</p><p>His sister, Bitsy, was only seven but she had a ‘feisty spirit’ to her, Poppy claimed. She wore cowboy boots under a vibrant purple dress constantly, and wasn’t afraid of the dark. She was a weird kid.</p><p>She held an apple juice in hand, and he wondered if they had any more in the fridge as she took a sip. “Wassa zombie?”</p><p>“IT’S A...UM…” He made a face. “IT’S NOT GOOD! AND BIG BROTHER WAS KEEPING US SAFE.” He hefted up the spade he’d dragged in from the outside. “AND I’M GONNA GO WHACK ‘EM.”</p><p>“I wanna help!” She tossed the now empty juice box into a stray wastebasket, clomping her boots excitedly. “I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!”</p><p>“NO WAY! NO BABIES ALLOWED!”</p><p>“Ugh!” She stomped her foot, pouting. “I’m not! The twins are babies!”</p><p>“THEY’RE LIKE…” Okay they were...technically. They were a year younger than her, so they’d be babier babies. Right? He sighed, shaking his head. “LOOK, IF YOU GET SCARED AND GO CRYING TO DADDY, THAT’S NOT MY FAULT!”</p><p>“Deal!” They both licked their hands then shook on it, then went ‘ewwww’ and wiped their hands on the front of their clothes.</p><p>But a promise had to be made! And spit had to be...spat!</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>He made her take the bucket for the dirt to dig, and carry his baseball bat. It was made of real wood, a present from Poppy last year, which sorry Poppy...it was gonna get messy.</p><p>And with that they took off for the basement.</p><p>Yes, that’s obviously where a mound of dead bodies would be, right?</p><p>Except he and Bitsy had never went down into the basement without adult supervision. The light flickered on automatically at least, but the stars were...tall, and everything here smelled musty and gross. There were boxes and an old Gyftmas tree, and several boxes on a shelf with their names on it.</p><p>Papyrus knew they kept their old drawings in it, as Mama didn’t like getting rid of them and Daddy wanted to put them all in books for ‘when they were older’, which obviously would be forever! So much time…</p><p>Bitsy paused when she nudged a box, and a toy robot inside went off, chirping and whistling. “What that?”</p><p>“THAT’S SANS’ OLD TOY,” Papyrus explained, hefting the spade up onto a stray box. “YOU DON’T REMEMBER BUT HE USED TO MAKE IT UM, LIKE, WALK AND TALK MATH.”</p><p>“Like he makes Tri do now?” She prodded the toy as it slowly died its final death, frowning. Papyrus nodded. Tri was a brand new robot, but one that Sans had made. It spoke ‘math’ and was small, but it could do really neat little things like remind Papyrus of the time and tell on the babies when they got into something they shouldn’t.</p><p>“YEAH, SOMETHING LIKE THAT.” He sighed, waving his hands to clear away cobwebs and dust. “WHERE’S THE FLOOR IN HERE?! IT’S ALL WOOD!”</p><p>“Well if Sansy says the zombs come up, they gotta have a section of dirts, right?”</p><p>She had a point. If they came up, they had to have an entrance! He smacked his hand into his fist, grinning. “YOU’RE RIGHT! LET’S KEEP LOOKING!”</p><p>Good thing Mama had taken the twins and the babies over to Poppy’s house...and Daddy was busy cooking. They could get away with so much! Not like they had before but this time would definitely work out! He pointed her one way to maneuver through the maze of boxes of memories and he went another.</p><p>There was a box of coats that he didn’t remember who they belonged to, a box with a few framed photos of the family in it, papers that he couldn’t really understand (‘Inheritance Due To Accidental Death Or Injury’ what’s that mean?)...but no hole in the ground! What was this!</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, plopping his head back and slapping his hands to his face, dragging them down as he had seen Uncle BB do once upon a time when very frustrated with ‘his underlings’ whoever that was. “DO YOU SEE ANYTHING??”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>He looked over and she had somehow found a very round gardening hat which was now on her head, a fluffy boa with a real spider on it that she didn’t seem concerned about, and was holding a squishy donkey. “....no.”</p><p>“UGH!” He threw his hands up. “I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE BROUGHT YOU!”</p><p>“You’re mean!” She stuck her tongue out, and they both started fussing angrily at each other, a pillow being thrown...and a distinct ‘ding’ sounding. They both turned, staring at...a...door?</p><p>“WHAT’S THAT?”</p><p>“I dunno,” she shrugged, shucking the boa to climb over a box and head over with him. They stood, staring at the metal door. It had a knob, and a keyhole, and when Papyrus reached up to jiggle it-it was about face height with him-it barely moved. Locked.</p><p>“KIDS?”</p><p>Papyrus and Bitsy screamed, jumping and hugging each other as they twirled around. At the bottom of the steps was Blue, smiling in confusion. “I TURN MY BACK FOR A SECOND. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?”</p><p>“UH.”</p><p>“Zombies?”</p><p>Blue blinked, looking from them, to the door, to the hat on Bitsy’s head, then back at them. “...WHAT.”</p><p>“WHAT’S THROUGH THERE?” Papyrus pointed curiously at the door, one arm holding onto his sister still. She was a baby, she’d be lost without him. Blue shook his head, coming over and nudging boxes so he could gently place a hand on their heads.</p><p>“NOTHING YOU SHOULD WORRY OVER! I PROMISE. AND THERE ARE NO ZOMBIES DOWN HERE.” He chuckled. “I SHOULD KNOW, I’VE LIVED HERE LONGER THAN YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN ALIVE.”</p><p>They had stars in their eye sockets at the very thought of anyone having existed before their births, and Blue nudged them away from the door. “NOW, COME! MACARONI AND CHEESE AWAITS US!”</p><p>Papyrus peeked back behind them at the unassuming metal door. It hid something, something amazing he was sure! One day he’d get in it...one day…</p><p>Bitsy nudged him and whispered, loudly, “I bet Daddy’s hiding the zombies.”</p><p>Blue had to carefully hide his snorted laugh at the very idea as the two ‘whispered’ their ideas of what was behind the door, leading them up the stairs and clicking the light off, making sure the basement door was locked this time.</p><p>When discussing it with Red that night, who had flustered at the idea of their kids <i>that close</i> to their ‘activity’ room, they both came up with a very fun idea, and hopefully put to rest the idea of zombies.</p><p>Before Sans went to his friend’s home, they set it up.</p><p>On the basement door it read ‘BEWARE’, and Red had taken up the ‘host’ idea. They had put Azzy and Arial to bed, but led the little troop of kids down into the basement, Sans curious but amused and the others quickly holding onto his belt loops or hands. “Okay so!” Red chuckled, waving the flashlight in hand. “Zombies, huh?”</p><p>Sans shrugged, looking not one bit deterred as Red chuckled. “Well, time to show off those skills then. For tonight…” he used the flashlight to light up his skull, grinning. “We shall battle the undead! Whoo, spooky!”</p><p>“EEP!” Brom and Boss hid in Sans’ side, while Papyrus just...hid behind him. Bitsy giggled while Sans snorted, taking a foam bat from Red.</p><p>“Uh, okay…?”</p><p>“Are...you….ready!!”</p><p>Sans stared at Red’s wiggling fingers, trying not to crack into a smile as he nodded. “I’m ready, Mama.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>And with that, he opened the secret door, and Blue in full zombie make up (courtesy of BB who found the idea hilarious) and torn clothes came shuffling out, groaning and doing the usual ‘zombie hands’. His skull was dusty grey and a fake eyeball dangled out, his tongue peeking out as well. “AAHHH, BRAINS...OR MAGIC, AAARRRGH.”</p><p>Screams and laughter echoed in the basement as the twins ran for Red to hide, and Bitsy and Papyrus pushed Sans forward as he started smacking at Blue, who also had a foam bat and was playfully batting back at him. Once Boss and Brom found out it was actually Daddy and not a scary zombie, they hurried to his defence, and held onto his legs and loudly cheered him on to ‘defeat’ Sans.</p><p>The entire thing was captured on camera, from Papyrus climbing Sans’ back like a monkey to try and point where to hit, to Blue gently papping Sans on the head to Bitsy’s insulted shriek of ‘Attack him back!’</p><p>(And then of course Sans was gently told not to tell the younger kids tall tales of haunted houses and burial mounds, at least not until they were older, as when he had left, Stretch came over in a simple ghostly sheet only to encounter two frightened children beating him with foam bats. So, no scary stories for a while.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me:<br/>https://twitter.com/sassyhaillive<br/>https://www.pillowfort.social/HailSam<br/>https://sassyhail.tumblr.com/</p><p>If you need on Pillowfort or even an invite here, let me know I'll help you out :)</p><p>To see another future chapter/fic, check out Nanenna's fic Family Tree:</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478065</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>